galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Costin
ARC-8448 was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Trooper Captain for the Rebellion. He was cloned as an exactly copy of the famous Clone Trooper Captain Costin Jr and goes under the same name. ARC-8448 didn't like to be named as "Jr" or "Costin", it must be his code name. He didn't show any mercy to the clones that wanted to be called their names, he walked on strict orders and called them their code names. ARC-8448 was sent to the Veteran Squadron, he should lead the squad together with Costin Jr's old ally ARC-8142 "Blazer". Old Alliance ARC-8448 arrived to Condora where the Veterans where hidden. When he walked through the gates Blazer was the first to see him. Blazer was sure that it was Jr! But when he came toward him, he felt different. He just heard: "I'm ARC-8448 and I'm here to help ARC-8142 to lead the Veteran Squadron". Blazer looked carefully on ARC-8448 (as he thought was Costin Jr), he couldn't see that it wasn't Jr, but he was very different. Blazer said: "oh, Captain! You can call me Blazer... And I bet I can call you Jr? Right?" ARC-8448 just walked passed and answered: "No one calls or commands me under Costin or Jr. You command me under Sir, Captain or my name, that is my code name ARC-8448, am I clear ARC-8142?". "Listen carefully Sir, I'm Captain here, I'm over-command and listen to me, I want to be called Blazer... I'm I clear?". ARC-8448 replied: "Maybe you have command over here, but in the real time... I am over-command! I'm Supreme Leader for the Golden Squad and the Grand Army of the Rebellion. You are, and will always listen to what I have to say, AM I CLEAR, ARC-8142?". "I guess you are sir. I guess you are.". Blazer walked away with a bitter face. ARC-8448 continued to walk into the Great Hall. Training on Kamino Like all clones ARC-8448 was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. 8448 was cloned from Costin Jr's DNA, to continue to the legacy. As ARC-8448 was replaced from Costin Jr, the only problem was he wasn't the clone he used to be of Jr. 8448 was tested as the perfect replacement for Jr, and was aloud to start official training as his replacement and he was ready for everything that was ready for those who were now able to fight for him and them. Conspiracy of Something Wrong After Rex heard about the returning of a cloned Costin Jr he turned back to the camp at Condora. He wanted to know who was able to recreate a clone. When he came into the Great Hall he saw ARC-8448. He was exactly alike the real Jr. He went toward him and said: ”My name is Rex and I’m here for some questions for the Rebel Origins”. ARC-8448 looked at him and said: ”Your name is CT-7567 and it’s just to ask, the RO is in higher rank”. Blazer stood with open mouth and felt that he been trying to talk with ARC-8448 without answers and now it turns out to be ”higher rank” that matters. Blazer walked away with heavy steps. ”ok, I want to know who it was that created you?” Rex said. ”I don’t know, Captain. I wasn’t informed or known about I was created... Is there something wrong with me?”. Rex looked up from his little screen and asked: ”You tell me you don’t know who it was that created you?”. ”No, Sir! I wasn’t informed or known about that I was cloned!”. Rex looked at Dahu that was standing behind him. Dahu told Rex that he could take him back to Kamino for a research and then Rex replied: ”We all are going, this is something wrong... same thing happened to Bow, he got dementia... maybe this is the same, maybe it’s something wrong with their chip...”. Dahu walked away to Blazer and Raven and told them that they were going to Kamino. Blazer turned around and said: ”Why should I follow? I never been respected before... so why now?”. ”Rex trust you... he thinks it might be some kind of Virus in his chip, just like Bows”. Blazer then pick up his DC-17’s and walked with Dahu and Raven to the Hangar where Rex and ARC-8448 was waiting. ”Alright, let’s go!” Rex said. They started the engine and went to the destination Kamino. When they arrived they walked in to the department MEDIC. They saw some doctors and then decide to go different ways; Raven took ARC-8448 to a doctor while Dahu, Rex and Blazer tried to find Bow. Raven and ARC-8448 was coming to a Doctor they were familiar with, Dr. Samus. Samus was a Kaminoan medic that helped Raven when he was injured on planet Jinabar. ”Dr, we think something is wrong with his chip... he seems to have a dementia cause he don’t know who it was that created him”. Samus looked at him and it didn’t take long until Raven were drugged and same thing happened to ARC-8448. Dahu, Rex and Blazer found the room where Bow was placed. ”Bow, it’s me Dahu! Remember me?”. Bow went to him all shaky and said: ”Get out of here! It’s a trap! They poison you and make you forget your old memories... I can tell you, I don’t remember who you are... but you’re a clone like me and it seems that you still have memories left... don’t let them take it from you!”. Blazer stayed outside and was then meeting some guards. ”Hello, just visiting and old friend of our! No one will get harmed”. The guards just picked up their ray guns and blasted Blazer so he fell down to his knees. Dahu then pushed away they guards and killed them. He helped Blazer up while Rex helped Bow to escape... The Great Escape "Common. Lets go!" said Dahu to Blazer, Bow and Rex. "There is no way out, Blazer." said Bow. "We're trapped." Dahu looked around and saw a ventilation shaft. "Over there!" "I am not getting in that." said Blazer. "It's the only way not to be detected!" said Dahu. Dahu opened the vent and got in. "Come on! Hurry!" Blazer sighed and got into the ventilation shaft along with Bow and Rex. The group started running through the vent when they came to a stop. "What's the hold up?" said Rex. "Shh! Listen.." "Listen to what!?" said Blazer. The group overheard Count Dooku talking to a group of people. "Listen you idiots, I have no time for a clone escape. I have other things to fry. Such as the Republic. No clones will stop me and my plan. I locked 2 others in a room, they'll never find them. Now prepare my shuttle I am leaving!" "They have the others!" Blazer accidently yelled. "Did you hear that?" said Dooku. "No sir." As the 4 continued to run from the fact they were almost killed. "Help!" an echo cried. "Shh! I'm not the only one who heard 'Help' am I?" "No you're not Keep going!" the group continued until they were above the noise. "Help!" said the voice one more time. Blazer carefully lifted the grate off the vent and jumped into the room, followed by Rex, Bow and Dahu. "ARC-8448, quickly come with us! We have weapons to defend ourselves!" "It's no use! We are trapped in this room!" Bow then said "We can use the ventilation shaft again!" "I am not getting back in there!" said Blazer. Dahu ignored the arguing and walked over to a table and saw a folder that said "CLASSIFIED". "I am not getting in that shaft!" said Blazer, "Oh shut up Blazer!" said Rex "It's just a shaft. What's the matter claustrophobic?" Blazer tried not to say anything. "Yes! Alright, I am afraid of enclosed spaces.." Dahu opened the folder and saw Bow's photo, Dahu looked around and didn't say anything. As Rex and Blazer continued arguing Bow shot at the ceiling making Dahu close the folder and pick it up. "Will you stop it you two!" Bow said. Dahu walked over and said "I found this." Dahu held the folder and said "It's Bow's Medical file." Bow looked in shock and the team looked at him and said "Your file is classified to us, but not the separatists? How does that work" Bow didn't say anything. "How does that work Bow?" "I don't know!" he said. The Lost Memories "Read the file." said ARC-8448. Dahu opened the file and started to read his file "ARC-6446 or "Bow" treatment for concussion after returning from Trapicus no initial damage reported ,entered to Kaminoan medical base for 3 days treatment following leg and elbow injuries requiring joint replacements. A two day stay in hospital following oxygen deprivation. Later taken to Solitary Confinement, and repaired with stitches to his left eye and chin from training incident." Bow turned and sat on the floor. "Bow later participated in the Battle of the Solitary Station, later confirmed missing in action." Bow looked at Dahu and said "Missing in Action and 'Half mad!" Dahu continued reading "Later seen vomiting at a Clone Bar on Coruscant and then again at another." Bow responded with "Not cool that wasnt." Dahu again continued "Noted missing Bow received vomit inducing injection to stop nausea, Bow later found Neurologist Dr Jack Babcock and received care from him until.." "Until what?" said Blazer "Until he died from complications of Dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." The team turned around and said "He's dead?" said Blazer "It's official right here in his folder." "They were my lost memories." said Bow, who then disappeared out of sight. The team confused looked around and said "What just happened?" They then heard a huge bang at the door. "What was that!" said Blazer "It doesn't sound good, quick in the vent." said Dahu. "I am not getting in that vent!" Dahu then said "Get in." Blazer sighed and hoped into the vent and helped up ARC-8448 and Rex. The door burst open and Dahu held his blaster and said "Go. Get out of here go! Run!" Dahu held his blaster to the closet droid "Don't move any further. I'll shoot!" The droid laughed as he opened fire on Dahu. Dahu missed many shots but received one to his shoulder which started bleeding out of control, Dahu looked at his blaster wound and saw it, the hole and the smoke. "Dahu!" said Blazer from the vent. Dahu was then shot again and he died from two blaster wounds to the shoulder. "We have to go!" said Rex. "Rex is right, we need to go!" The team later got out of the vent and to the surface. "Kamino.. We were on KAMINO!" said Blazer. "Looks like it." said Rex. Lock 'N Load ”But… weren't we on Condora?” Blazer said with a tone of sarcasm. ”I guess not… Not anymore.” Rex replied. They stood still for a few minutes, like they were thinking about something. ”Come on, let’s go!” ARC-8448 said. ”We got to get out of here!” he filled in. They ran back in and went through the vent once again. ”okey… don’t panic… don’t panic…” Blazer mentioned to himself. They climbed down into the hangar were the security was very safe. Nothing could pass it. Then suddenly Raven came behind them. ”Hey! Guys… where have you been?” He said. ”Raven? I thought you were dead! What happened?” ARC-8448 said. ”Well… I was trapped in a cell, they gave me some syringes and other stuff, but I woke up and killed the medic droid!”. Raven replied. ”Then I tried to find you guys, by the way… where’s Dahu?”. He filled in. ”He’s dead… thanks to me… I didn’t want to climb that vent, and that made him stuck in the room when the guards came.. if I would climb fast maybe he would be alive now.” Blazer said. ”Don’t lay everything on yourself, He knew what he did, we got the documents and we still need to find evidence”. Rex said. ”What evidence?” Blazer answered. ”Something isn’t right here! I mean… why did they do that with Raven? And with Dahu? We’re on Kamino FOR GOD SAKE!”. He replied and then understood that he was talking very loud. The guards heard him and they were coming toward them. ”BLAST’EM!” ARC-8448 screamed. A little battle began, Blazer used his DC-17’s, Rex did the same and so did ARC-8448, it was only Raven that had a DC-15. Many guards died but they were still much more men… ”BLAZER, BRING IT ON!” Rex screamed. ”Alright!” He answered. He went down on his knees and picked up a canon from his bag. He put the parts together and then he was ready to roll. ”LOCK N’ LOAD!!!” Blazer screamed with a smile on his face. He blasted at the main reactor and the whole place began to rumble. The ran as fast as they could toward a ship. Many guards was still shooting at them and that made Raven fall. Raven was hit in his leg and fell down to the ground, then he was shot in the head but this special guard named Acctus Fellenger. Blazer jumped into the seat as pilot and Rex was helping him as a co-pilot. ARC-8448 was still blasting outside the ship and it didn’t take long until a fight between ARC-8448 and Fellenger started. Fellenger was very strong and had overcome fear for the most. ARC-8448 was pushed into the wall and then he was lifted up and threw him down on the ground. ARC-8448 was about to faint. Fellenger lean his head toward ARC-8448’s face and said; ”You are pathetic!”. ”Well maybe you should think of were you standing…” He replied. Fellenger looked around himself and then ARC-8448 could rise again and kicked Fellenger in the face. Then he ran toward the ship and suddenly they were out. They left Kamino, but without answers. Fellenger died in the rumble. ”Let’s take off to Coruscant, I guess they should have the files!”. Rex said. ”Yeah…” Blazer replied and set course to Coruscant. When they arrived they gave the file to the Chancellor Palpatine. He nodded and smiled. The three clones then went back to Condora and joined the rest of the troops from Veteran Squad. New Recruits The Butch Squad was at the hangar as usual when Butch came in: "Ok, folks... we got company! This is the leader of the Veteran Squad. Please meet ARC-8448.". "Hello Soldiers! My name is ARC-8448, and not some stupid nickname. I'm the leader of the Veteran Squad together with the fellow trooper under names of..." and then Blazer filled in: "... Blazer! My name is Blazer or "ARC-8142", I'm Captain of the squad". Greet looked at Striker with a face like he never seen anything like it. Striker looked back the same. "Anything funny, ARC-7892?". Striker looked at ARC-8448 with a smile and raised up and said: "NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO ME!! IS IT CLEAR?". Blazer rolled his eyes with knowledge of trying to face ARC-8448 in a discussion. "You just sank in my eyes... no talking, looking or joking about me! You are dismissed!". Striker left the hangar with Greet following. "Well... good job, ARC! Now you scare away them!" Blazer said. "He was total incompetent... no soldier!" ARC-8448 replied. "Butch, I was going to teach them about the real war, but I'm disappointed... the Butch Squad is shut down from now on, I will report the council and the CC". He filled in. "I...I.. I'm sorry, Sir! I understand your application..." Butch said with a disappointed face. Outside the hangar Striker crashed, boomed and banged against the walls. "I'm so tired of being seen as an inferior!" Striker screamed. "You're not an inferior, you're a great soldier... and you know it!" Greet replied. Blazer came from the corner and said: "I think everyone can hear you... but don't worry, I understand you! He is a pain of a ass... stuck in order and info, no life!" Blazer said. "You don't know... first Rex, then Anakin and now that stupid clone!". Blazer laughed and said: "Don't worry, he was always like that against me... It was first until I owned his trust... then he began to call me Blazer! And that's a miracle!" Blazer replied. They small-talked with each others and began their friendship. After awhile ARC-8448 came around the corner Blazer came to him fast and requested: "I request that both Striker and Greet will take action and be tested for the Veteran Squad!". ARC-8448 looked at him with a cold face and replied: "Request confirmed. I saw from the beginning that Striker had something, I was testing your limits and you have the attitude as Blazer had in the beginning... and he is the best man I have... so, I see that you will be great in our team. Greet by the way, you must be careful... your fear of authority is low, you must become more tough, otherwise we might lose you in war!". Greet swallowed and looked down while Striker smiled and starred on Blazer with pride. Category:Clones